Please Wake Up
by Iefe06
Summary: Yang kuharapkan satu hal dari kakak saat ini, yaitu tolong bangunlah dari tidurmu. Aku akan kembali tersenyum jika kau bangun. (One-shot/Cover own to Artist)


**Please Wake Up**

 **Disclaimber : Deemo own to Rayark**

 **Warning : Alice's POV, One-shot**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Family**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak kuat dengan semua ini. Hati sudah pecah berkeping-keping pada saat ini. Bagaimana tidak?

Pemandangan yang kulihat adalah sosok kakak laki-lakiku terbaring koma di ranjang dengan tidak berdaya dan tubuhnya penuh dengan perban untuk menutupi luka-lukanya. Kondisinya benar-benar memperhatikan di pandanganku. Terlihat wajah tidurnya yang begitu tenang dan damai seakan-akan ia hanya tidur biasa. Padahal, kau sedang dalam kondisi yang memperhatikan dan...

... Ini semua salahku yang tidak berguna ini.

Mengapa kau menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan truk itu? Lebih baik, aku mati di sana daripada melihatmu seperti ini.

Kakak, apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah seperti ini selama 6 bulan?

Apakah kau tidak lelah tidur panjang seperti ini?

Atau apakah aku harus menyusulmu ke dunia di mana kau berada saat ini?

Mengingat dunia yang pernah kudatangi ketika diriku masih dalam kondisi kritis. Pertama kali, aku melihat sosok mahluk jangkung berwarna hitam dan mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna putih. Dia bisa bermain piano dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan alunan piano yang ia mainkan begitu indah.

Saat itu, aku lupa semuanya yang ada di dunia ini dan hanya terlintas sebuah kalimat di pikiranku. Aku ingin pulang.

Tetapi mahluk itu menjagaku dengan baik dan penuh kasih sayang, aku menyukai dirinya yang mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut atau memelukku ketika aku menangis mengingat suatu hal yang menyedihkan.

Aku ingin bersamanya selama-lamanya, tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Setelah kuketahui bahwa mahluk itu adalah...

... Manifesto dirimu.

Rasanya, aku tidak ingin melepaskan tanganmu dan membiarkanmu memainkan piano untuk mengantarku ke dunia nyata yang begitu kejam ini, karena aku ingin bersamamu dan melakukan hal-hal yang seperti kita lakukan dulu.

Aku ingat sosok dirimu yang tampan dan gagah dengan tuxedo kau kenakan. Senyumanmu yang lembut. Permainan pianomu yang indah.

Aku merasa senang melihatmu seperti itu.

Kak, andai kau bangun, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu bahwa ini semua salahku gara-gara kejadian itu dan berkata bahwa aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu seperti ini. Jadi, tolong bangun dan bukalah matamu, kakak.

"Kakak..." panggilku dengan suara parau dan menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis agar tidak terlihat lemah di hadapanmu sekaligus membuat kakak ikut sedih.

Dengan perlahan, aku memegang tanganmu yang besar untuk ukuran tanganku yang kecil ini dan bergumam, "... Ayo, bangun... Aku ingin mendengarkan permainan piano kakak lagi... Maafkan aku yang tidak berguna ini..." lalu aku memeluk erat boneka kucing pemberianmu sembari berharap suatu keajaiban terjadi pada dirimu.

Tanpa kusadari, kedua mataku mulai berat dan tertutup perlahan untuk mengantarkan diriku ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alice."

Seketika, aku langsung membuka kedua mataku dengan cepat dan mencari asal suara yang memanggil namaku.

"Alice, aku berada di sini."

Kepalaku langsung mendongak ke belakangku dan aku langsung mengerjap terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya saat ini.

"Hahaha, aku mengejutkanmu, ya?" tanyanya disertai senyuman ramah yang begitu khas pada dirinya.

Orang itu adalah dia yang kuharapkan selama ini. Kakak Hans. Dia berdiri di belakangku dengan tegap dan menyungging sebuah senyuman hangat kepadaku, dia juga masih mengenakan tuxedo begitu khas pada dirinya.

Suasana menjadi sunyi pada saat itu dan hanya terdengar suara deru nafas dari kami berdua.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku langsung berlari kepadanya dan memeluknya begitu erat sambil memanggilnya dengan suara keras serta berusaha menahan air mataku tidak menetes ke pipiku, "Kak Hans!"

Kak Hans sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan secara mendadak ini dan itu hanya sesaat, lalu semua ekspresi terkejutnya tadi berubah menjadi senyuman ramah dan dia membalas pelukkanku dengan menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggiku sambil berkata, "Maaf, aku membuatmu seperti ini..."

Tak ada balasan dariku yang masih berusaha menahan tangisanku, karena aku tidak ingin dipandang lemah oleh kakakku sendiri sampai ia berkata seakan-akan menyadari apa yang kulakukan, "Tidak usah menahan tangisanmu, Alice. Kau boleh menangis, karena ini juga semua salahku."

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan membantah perkataan kakakku yang tidak benar itu, "Ti, tidak! Ini semua salahku! Aku yang membuat kakak seperti ini!"

"Alice, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu... Kau tidak ada salah padaku dan aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka..."

Tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi dan menggeleng cepat sampai Kak Hans mengelus pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Dia sepertinya berusaha meyakinkanku dengan apa yang ia tuturkan kepadaku.

Dengan senyuman getir, dia mengatakan, "Semua yang kulakukan adalah hal yang harus kulakukan sebagai seorang kakak dan ini memang sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu..." lalu ia berhenti sejenak untuk memberi jeda pada perkataannya dan menyeka air mataku yang tergenang di pelupuk kedua mataku, "... Aku sudah berjanji dengan diriku ketika kau lahir ke dunia... Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan menjagamu dengan cara apapun, termasuk merenggang nyawa... Semua yang kulakukan ini agar kau bisa bahagia dan aku bisa melihat senyuman manismu, Alice..."

Mendengar perkataan panjang lebar dari kakakku, aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku dan merasa bahwa menjadi seorang adik adalah suatu hal yang egois, termasuk diriku. Sekarang, aku adalah adik kecil paling egois di dunia ini.

Rasanya ingin menuturkan harapanku padamu, tetapi lidahku terasa tercekat dan tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. Aku berharap kau bisa menebak atau mengetahui apa ingin kukatakan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Kakak... Apa kau bisa bangun dari tidurmu? Kau tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah tidur panjang?" tanyaku dengan suara terdengar begitu getir dan memohon kepada kakakku yang berada di depanku.

Dia hanya tersenyum getir dalam diam untuk beberapa saat dan tak ada jawaban darinya yang kuharapkan.

Sepertinya, dia tidak bisa mengetahui ke depannya apa yang harus ia lakukan sampai tiba-tiba, tangannya yang besar menepuk pucuk kepalaku dengan pelan lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung mengapa dia tiba-tiba menepuk kepalaku seperti ini.

"Alice, ingat bahwa aku akan menjagamu dari jauh maupun dekat, walaupun kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi dalam dunia nyata nanti," tutur Kak Hans yang membuat degup jantung berdetak dengan keras ketika mendengar apa yang kata-kata begitu menyakitkan.

Dia pun bangkit berdiri dan menjauh beberapa langkah dariku. Saat itu juga, firasatku merasa tak enak apa yang ia lakukan.

Dan itu benar-benar terjadi apa yang kubayangkan.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada yang janggal pada diriku dan ketika melihat diriku akan menghilang bagaikan pasir yang perlahan hancur diterpa angin, "Alice, sampai bertemu lagi dan semoga kau selalu bahagia di sana..."

"Tu, tunggu! Kakak!"

Ketika aku ingin mencapai tangan kakakku, tetapi tanganku sudah hilang dan hanya menunggu waktu seluruh badanku menghilang di hadapannya.

Penglihatanku yang terakhir kulihat adalah kakak mengukir sebuah senyuman begitu dipaksakan dan sepasang manik coklatnya begitu sedu seakan-akan ini adalah terakhir kalinya, kita bertemu satu sama lain di dunia ini.

Setelah itu, semua pandanganku menjadi hitam dan tidak terdengar apapun lagi bagaikan aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan begitu dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan, aku membuka kedua mataku dan melihat sekitarku yang begitu asing sampai ada sebuah tangan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Tunggu, aku merasa familiar dengan kehangatan ini...?

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Kedua mataku langsung terbelak ketika mendengar suara itu dan dengan cepat, aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat apakah yang kudengar itu benar atau tidak.

"Hai, Alice," sapa seseorang yang membuatku terbelak dengan tidak percaya dan mendadak air mataku keluar begitu saja dengan sendirinya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bangun secepat ini.

Lalu aku memeluknya dengan erat, tanpa mempedulikan sapaan dari kakak lagi, "Kakak, akhirnya, kau bangun!" seruku secara refleks dan membenamkan wajahmu dalam pelukkan untuk menyembunyikan tangisanku yang hampir meledak ini.

Kakak Hans pun membalas pelukkanku dan berbisik, "Maaf, aku telah membuat kalian semua khawatir..." lalu kakak mengecup pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut untuk membuatku lebih tenang.

Rasanya bagaikan mimpi melihat kakak bisa bangun kembali dan kuharap ini benar-benar nyata, bukan mimpi belaka.

"Kakak... Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

"Iya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Aku janji..."

Lalu aku melepaskan pelukkanku dan menyeka air mataku yang sudah berlinang itu, aku memasang senyuman manis kepada kakak dan berkata kepadanya, "Kakak, kalau kakak sudah sembuh, aku ingin memainkan piano untuk kakak sebagai tanda terima kasihku kepada kakak yang telah menjagaku."

Kak Hans awalnya hanya diam dan setelah itu mengangguk, lalu tertawa kecil kepadaku, "Tentu saja, aku tunggu permainanmu dan aku harap kau bisa melampuiku, Alice."

Setelah itu, kami berdua tertawa dengan begitu hangat dan inilah adalah hal paling kutunggu darinya setelah bangun.

Aku berharap semua ini berlangsung dalam hidupku seama mungkin untuk bersama kakak sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Ini adalah fic kedua untuk fandom Deemo dan saya membuat cerita agar hati ini tenang. Untuk masalah maso, tunggu saya kuat membuat fic lebih maso lagi(?).**

 **Ini saya buat cerita bagaimana kalau Hans masih ada (harapan seluruh fans Deemo terutama fangirl Hans) di bayangan saya. Aduh, rasanya, saya ingin terjun ke dunia Deemo dan bilang ke Hans, "Jangan mati!"**

 ***lalu digeplak***

 **Oke, itu saja yang bisa sampaikan dan terima kasih sudah sedia membaca fic ini.**


End file.
